creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat Rules
General Chat Rules From the 's community corner page: Above all, Rule #0: Don't be an ass in chat. *Remember, Think before you post *Same rules apply in chat as they do on the site (No drama, trolling, etc.). *No spamming of any form. This means posting the same thing over and over, posting the same link over and over, or just posting messages that consist of punctuation (...). It also is posting a single word on each line. *If you're posting a link to a livestream, only repost it every 5-10 minutes or when someone asks for it. *That's nice that you wrote a pasta. It's not nice that you're reposting it constantly. It's really annoying that you keep making different links each time. If you're going to post a link to your pasta, you should either do so once an hour or at least when there are different people in chat from the last ten times you pasted in the link. Regardless, allow 20-30 minutes between posting and ask for some feedback and not just drop a random link. *If you are going to post long links or links in general and are going to use a URL masker, you must use TINYURL or you will be warned. Bit.ly does not--as far as I know--have a preview feature, and I am not clicking on Bit.ly links anyway. However, adf.ly (or other revenue making URL maskers) will get you an instant 3 day kick. *If a majority of the chat requests you stop doing, saying, or posting something...odds are you might want to stop. This is a community chat, and if the community is becoming annoyed with your behavior, the admin/chatmods reserve the right to kick you from chat. *This is a wiki devoted to horror/the paranormal. Please keep your topics centered around such things. *If it doesn't belong on the site, it doesn't belong in chat. *See the people with stars by their name? Don't piss them off. They're admin/chatmods. *Chat boring? Moving too slowly? No one talking? That's not a free pass to start spamming to get people to talk. *Want to get chat moving? There are 1,000+ pastas on this site. Surely you can find something to discuss. *Do not complain about chat being dead. If you see that chat is quiet, complaining about it doesn't help any. There are few things more annoying than someone who comes into chat, waits a full minute (maybe even up to three), declares chat is dead, and then promptly leaves. This is moreso annoying when people are actually talking. *Want to talk to a certain user? Like, in private? Click their name and select Private Message. NOTE: Private messages are unmoderated. If a user is being abusive, click their AVATAR and select BLOCK PRIVATE MESSAGES. Do NOT bring private message issues into the main chat area. PM a mod and/or block the user from sending you further PMs. *Want to talk all off-topic like? Private message someone to do so. *There is only one chat, and no more rooms can be made at this time. Please keep that in mind when chatting. *Do not spam emoticons for ANY REASON. There's no need to test emotes. Go check out MediaWiki:Emoticons for a list of emotes. There's also no need to post two or more in a row. No, not even (stop) (ban). If you are going to post two emotes together, put a space between the two like I did. *When a chatmod/admin asks you to stop doing something in chat, STOP DOING IT. You will be kicked the second time you disobey their request. *If you do "test" emoticons, you will be kindly asked the first time to not test. Failing that, you will be demanded a second time to stop. Spamming emoticons a third time will result in you not being able to chat for 3-5 days. Emoticons are an interesting addition to chat but cause server strain at high volumes. Spamming emotes crashes chat globally, and not just on this particular one. *Younger sibling post something that got you banned from chat? How about the whole site? I don't care who is on your account. As the account holder YOU are responsible for ANYTHING posted under your name. *Someone being a jerk on a different wiki? How about a different site? Open chat is never the place to badmouth other wikia users let alone users of other sites. This is DRAMA and will be treated as such. This goes for any and everyone. No complaining about ED members, wikia staff/members or the like. This applies to my admin and chatmods as well as the users. *If you are teasing or making fun of another chatter, you will be kicked. Saying "JK", "Just kidding" or anything similar doesn't make everything magically okay. *All links posted in chat must be Safe For Work (SFW). If you absolutely feel you must post a non-worksafe image, them mention (before posting or along with the link) that it is Not Safe For Work (NSFW). Do not, however, post pornography of any kind or links to shock sites. This will result in an instant kickban. *If you're posting links to images, right click the image and post its URL, not the URL of the Google search link. That spams up chat. TL;DR: If your image link doesn't end in a image file extension '''(JPG, JPEG, PNG, GIF, etc.) then you need to figure out how to post the correct link or use '''tinyurl to shorten the link. I urge all tinyurl users and viewers to enable preview mode on their computers, so that you can see the real name of the link to which you are about to go instead of being taken straight there. *Do not stretch chat. This means posting 50 characters in a row (Like !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) with no spaces or line breaks. This means no binary unless you break it up properly. No reason to post binary in chat really. *'Do not—and I repeat do not—complain about someone who is logging in/out of chat repeatedly. 99.9% of the time people neither know they are doing it nor can see that they are. There's nothing I can do about people who have connection issues. It's either an issue with the user's internet or a wikia chat issue, but there is no way to tell which it is. As such, it is requested you ignore instances when this happens. '''You will be warned not to complain the first time you do so, warned the second time by being told you will be kicked next time you complain, and then kicked from chat the third time. *NO. ASCII. ART. I have said this before but I must not have been clear on it. No ASCII art of any kind. This is a chat for a site about horror. No reason you would need to post NYANCAT or a giant smiley. Instant kick, no warnings. *No "Zalgo" text. No one can read it and if you're posting it, it's probably not worth reading. It's also old and tired. Give it a rest. *NO SEXUAL TALK. Period. Previously worded as "sexual matters" this updated rule is more in depth. No talking about anything sexual, no discussing any sexual matters, and NO SEXUAL JOKES. If you need to talk or joke anything sexual, do it in PM. *NO RACISM! If you post racial slurs in chat or engage in any part of a racist discussion, you will be kicked instantly and banned for at least a week. There will be '''no' warnings and no chance for appeal on this matter. *Do NOT pretend that someone or yourself is kicked (Example: ~ has been kickbanned~). If you post something you know is against the rules, and you post that after, you will be kicked without mercy or hesitation. *Someone got kicked from chat? Someone got banned from the site? Doesn't matter. It has been dealt with. If you want to inquire about chat blocks or bans in chat do not do so in open chat. Use PMs. Open chat is never going to be the place to talk about spammers, vandals, or people who have abused the rules. Once it has been taken care of, the matter is closed and not open for discussion. *Someone spamming the site? Someone vandalizing pages? Why not PM an admin instead of getting chat all fired up about it. Do not discuss or talk to spammers or vandals in open chat. Quietly mention it to an admin and then leave it in their capable hands. *Do not ask if people will be banned either in chat or from the site or declare that people will be banned either from chat or from the site if you are NOT an admin and/or chatmod. Also, do no speculate on bans and do not demand bans. *If you think a page should be deleted, see Deletion Nomination, Do NOT talk about what should be deleted in open chat. Do not tell people what needs to be deleted and certainly do not demand admin delete pages. We have a process and if you are demanding that we do something or telling us what we need to be doing you clearly need to go read the rules, as you don't understand how things work. *No Cleverbot and BEN stuff. Come on, thats old, give it a break *No screamers in chat either, yes this site is devoted to the scary/creepy but screamers can cause heart attacks. They are not funny, it isn't cute, and they are old. Instant kick, no warnings. *No "tricking" people into getting kicked either. That will get you kicked too. Penalties *First violation: Verbal warning from an admin *Second violation: Kickban from chat for 10-30 minutes *Third violation: Kickban for a day. Seriously you should have learned. *Fourth violation: Kickban permanently and site ban. These are based on violating the same rule repeatedly. If you cannot learn to follow the rules after being punished, clearly you will not learn at all. Repeated violations of multiple rules will also result in a permaban from chat. No-Warning Kicks The following actions will get you kicked from chat without any warning other than the one the admin places on your talk page after you have been kicked. *Posting something on chat that you know is against the rules, especially if you declare you know better. *Referring to something as "gay" in reference to being lame. *Calling anyone or anything a "fag" or "gay". This is no longer going to result in a warning. This is a kick. We as a whole are fed up with the behavior of using those terms in a derogatory manner. It's not only racist it's ignorant. *Emoticon test spamming. *ASCII art spamming. *Sexual talk. *Racism *Posting screamers Admin/Chatmod Notice Remember, all penalties are subject to the admin's/chatmod's discretion. If you kick someone, please leave a message on their talk page with the kickban message, an explanation, and your signature WITH TIMESTAMP. There are no kick logs currently. When you unkick someone, you should consider leaving a comment for future reference; for example kicking due to inactivity or join flooding or why they were kicked in the first place. If an admin or chatmod is join flooding, place them in bannedfromchat and then that admin or chatmod can remove themself from bannedfromchat when thier connection is stablised. If you wish to appeal a kick, leave a message on the talkpage of the person that kicked you or an admin in chat. Special Notice If you've been logged in for 3+ days straight without activity, you will be kicked and then unkicked from chat. If you're leaving chat open for that long it can kill your computers. This will not reflect on your account in any way. If you are join flooding (User has joined chat. User has left chat. User has joined chat. Repeat ad infinitum.) you will be kicked the first time and then unkicked without penalty. If you continue to flood, you will be kicked and left a talk page message notifying you that you need to contact an admin to unkick you when your internet has stabilized. If someone is breaking these rules and an admin or mod isn't online, screencap the incident and leave a message on or a 's talkpage with the screencap provided. Category:Site Rules